


akkn-Drown

by Hana_RIn



Category: akkn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn
Kudos: 39





	akkn-Drown

“啊！”  
“对不起——是吸痛了吗？啊，是我掐到了？还是压到叶了？对不起…”

三枝明那保持着上位的姿势，嘴唇还贴着叶的锁骨，因为叶的痛呼而惊慌失措地道歉。带着酒精味道的热度打在叶的皮肤上，平日里游刃有余的前辈也不由得打起了哆嗦。他把自己有些长度的卷发从三枝的手底下解救出来，抬手摸了摸对方翘起的一缕鬓发，安慰着身上这个有点不知所措的大男孩。

“没关系哦，明那。”  
“叶叶…”

三枝明那在得寸进尺这方面拥有天生的造诣。生疏的时候三枝明那喊他叶前辈，在名字后面一定要加上敬语，言辞客气，彬彬有礼。熟了就直接变成“叶叶”，“爱你、喜欢”张嘴就来。就像现在，被叶安慰了之后他就开始努力地继续埋头苦干，试图把叶扒个精光。  
被提醒的头发很小心的被后辈拢了拢，然而后辈扯他皮带的手可是毫不客气。叶自己很中意的黑色布制宽皮带很快就被扯掉了，甚至能听见皮带过于快速被抽出而发出的悲鸣。他抬起脚，让后辈更方便地把那条黑色水磨牛仔裤也扯了下来，一起带下来的还有袜子。  
他的脚趾在空气中蜷缩了一下，上面黑色的指甲油似乎吸引了三枝的注意力。后辈抓住了他的脚后跟，有点好奇的摸了摸叶脚趾上的黑色指甲油，  
盯着他的脚趾发呆。

叶似乎一瞬间就明白这个后辈脑子里在想些什么了，他急忙把脚缩了回去：“不，明那？不要咬。”  
虽然这确实是众多本子里的剧情，但是对于有轻微洁癖的人来说，仍旧无法接受这种事情出现在自己身上。

三枝有些失望地放弃了自己的想法，他的指尖摸上了叶的内裤边缘，咬了咬牙，把手里的布料扯了下来。  
就是今天，三枝心想，我要毕业了。  
前辈那里正如他梦里见到的那般，没有毛发，只有细嫩白皙的皮肤和浅红色的性器。大概叶前辈也确实是这样，浑身上下都会呵护的男生很少会有色素沉淀，就算前辈也会自慰，那里还是泛着漂亮的浅红色。

三枝目不转睛，前辈在他身下捂着嘴巴，通红的脸颊和躲闪的眼神好像带着热度，干净颀长的双腿蜷缩着试图遮挡住自己暴露的性器，叶小声喊了他的名字。童贞看多了本子，总是会在对方羞怯的时候兴奋起来。三枝把这当做一种邀请，当即就有些把持不住，他急切的扒掉自己，皮带扣砸在地板上“咚”地一声。楼下那个热爱挑刺的邻居明天一定会敲门来骂他，但是在这之前，这个邻居得听点更吵闹的，比如床板有节奏的嘎吱声。  
他拿开叶碍事的双手，跟叶交换一个漫长的、火热的吻。就算和前辈交往有两个月了，他也从没试过往前辈那张涂着蜜桃唇膏的漂亮嘴唇里入侵，更何况他也不知道该如何浪漫的进行法式接吻。  
决定迈出这一步的三枝明那只能一只手捏着叶的下巴，迫使他不得不把嘴张开。叶的呼吸频率逐渐加快，他没法抵抗接吻带来的舒适感，正餍足地眯起眼睛享受三枝明那嘴唇的热度，后辈口腔里的酒精味烧到了他的神经，让他整个人放松下来。

“啊！明那，我给你弄一次吧。”  
叶不知怎么的，突发奇想要给他口交。在三枝明那震惊的眼神中，叶坐起来，裸露着身体，俯下身去含住了他的性器。普通童贞大学生三枝明那，从来与自己的手指为伴，那里稍微比自己大些，颜色和味道倒也不是很刺激，叶这样想着。  
不过对于三枝明那来说那就完全不同了，前辈光裸着脊背，漂亮的红色嘴唇包裹着他的性器，这是上个月梦里发生的事，他完全没想到这活色生香的画面会真实发生在自己身上。口腔比手指柔软的多，他的性器简直是瞬间就硬了起来，三枝明那简直爽的头皮发麻。他看见叶粉红色的舌头舔过自己性器的顶端，没忍住吞了吞口水——

“啊！”  
“啊…”  
谁也没想到这样的情况会发生——三枝明那突然就射了。  
刚刚才舔第一下的叶有些吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，带着脸颊上白色的浊液看着三枝明那。三枝显然也没想到这些，他仿佛被雷劈了似的，静静地坐在床上，满脸都是怀疑人生的绝望。  
我是三秒男，三枝明那光着屁股惶恐地坐在床上，给前辈翻床头的纸巾盒。

“前辈…不是这样的…”三枝明那虚弱的小声辩解。  
“明那…噗，不要害怕。”叶看了看他万念俱灰的表情，姑且擦了一下脸颊，摸了摸对面垂头丧气的处男，“我相信明那哦？”  
“嗯…”  
“第一次都会有点快，没事的。”

叶主动凑过去跟三枝接吻，安慰自尊心受挫的童贞大学生。两个人滚了几圈，挨过三枝的不应期，重新互相抚摸着，叶拿出今天有备而来，口袋里装的润滑剂。

“这个是催情成分的。”  
“诶？”  
“店老板说第一次用这个会比较轻松。”  
“这样吗…不过不舒服的话还是说出来比较好。”

这场性事总算是磕磕绊绊着开始了。叶没忍住因为身体里的手指哼了一声，他开始后悔听了那个情趣用品店黑心老板的推荐，买了这个有催情成分的润滑剂。他现在觉得不太舒服，身体里面接纳着凉冰冰的润滑剂，膏体接触温度化成水之后又热辣辣的，很是折磨。他刚刚壮胆喝的那一小罐啤酒似乎开始起作用，让他的脑子也变成一团浆糊。

三枝明那偷偷摸了自己两把，好像刚刚那种把控不住的感觉已经好转许多。他鼓起勇气，让自己的性器贴住了叶的那根，他把两根抓在手里一起撸动。身下的人适时发出了柔软的声音。和三枝想象中那种娇媚动人的声音不一样，前辈的声音很细，带着喘息，像是只撒娇着要人抚摸的猫咪一样舒展着身体。  
叶在家里一个人自慰的时候也会发出这么好听软糯的声音吗，三枝的心里生出了暴殄天物的感觉。

“嗯，明那…明那，进来。”  
这才将塞进两根手指，叶就难受地抬起腰，脚背勾着面前人的大腿邀请他。  
“等等…好像还不行。”三枝明那抬眼看了看前辈，前辈的脸颊完全涨红了，大概是催情效用比他们两个想象的还要优秀，叶现在眯着眼睛，带着不知身在何处的迷茫表情，抱着三枝明那撒娇。  
“可以了…已经可以了！”

叶的手拍在了三枝明那在他身体里扩张的那只手上，开始闹脾气。他干了一件让三枝明那几乎要流鼻血的事情——叶眯着眼睛，手指贴着三枝的手指，缓缓地送到自己身体里去了。  
“已经可以吃下去了…”  
叶露出一个纯良又餍足的笑容，催情成分开始在他的身体里作乱，烧的他忘乎所以，主动挺着腰把粉嫩的穴口暴露在后辈面前，还用他自己的手指在穴口放肆地抽插起来。  
三枝明那只觉得血管都要爆炸，他死死盯着那只漂亮又白皙的手，上面还涂着黑色指甲油，贴着他的手背在紧致的穴口里动作，一层水亮的液体覆在前辈的手指上，带出粘腻的水声。

“呀！明那，这里是…”叶哆嗦了一下，有些愉悦的叹了口气，自己的手指似乎已经摸到了那个突起的边缘，却总是进的不够深，他反手抓住三枝明那的手乖乖的把自己的敏感点暴露给对方。

“啊…好舒服啊，明那…唔唔…”

催情成分好厉害。三枝明那心想，他只觉得血液在脑子里都要烧开锅了，自己肖想的可爱前辈正忘乎所以地拿他的手当作自慰工具。这让三枝明那如何能忍得住。  
他把持不住，又急于证明自己不是个能力有障碍的男人。他随手扯过一个抱枕垫在叶的腰下，把前辈的手抓住了摁在头顶，一鼓作气冲了进去。

“明那…好痛！痛…等等！”  
叶因为一瞬间的疼痛清醒过来，他睁大了眼睛软着手脚打哆嗦，似乎是刚刚才回想起来这不仅是后辈的第一次，也是他的第一次。  
爽过头的童贞哪里明白那么多，倒不如说他看的av大多数都是如此欲拒还迎的剧情。他只感觉进入了一个高温又柔软的地方，前辈的后穴温顺地咬着他的性器小口吸吮挤压，可爱的不行，前辈的那里就像前辈的声音一样棒。

“叶，哈…好热…好软…”  
他对前辈的求饶置若罔闻，按着前辈的手不管不顾地往里挤。叶疼的声音都要变了调，死命的挣扎起来。可惜刚刚他偏要抓着后辈的手自慰，哪还有力气反抗第一次开荤的人。只能在疼痛中一次次被后辈撞在敏感点上，发出像是哭声一样的呻吟。  
三枝明那的舌头舔过他的脖子，含住他滑动的喉结，要命的催情剂现在还在发挥作用，这一下就逼得他又不得不听从生理本能，挺起腰来迎合明那。  
年轻男孩子的顶撞又狠又准，叶觉得自己的小腹胀胀的，酸麻的快感从下半身一波一波的席卷而来。性器进入的时候倏然撑大他的穴口，死死碾压在他的敏感点上摩擦，逼得叶丢盔弃甲，大张着腿像只雌兽一般抖着腰接纳后辈的侵犯，退出去的时候动作又缓慢起来，连肉棒跳动的血管和冠状的纹路都在拉扯他敏感的内壁，让他几乎要昏死过去。

“明…明那…慢、慢一点…不要…太…”  
他流着眼泪折服在对方身下，嘴巴里讲出了像是av女优一样的台词，表达的却是真实的诉求。  
但是接二连三地刺激只会让三枝明那更兴奋而已。处男这才刚刚找到点感觉，体会到了做这种事情的乐趣。春梦里面色潮红的前辈真的出现在了自己身下，并且还流着眼泪向他讨饶，前辈的身体里潮湿温暖，每当自己一顶，那地方就瑟缩痉挛着一点点吸吮，乖巧的挽留自己，前辈也会发出好听的呻吟声，三枝明那能感觉到他的小腿在自己腰上夹紧了，做出一点无用的抵抗，也只能连带着内壁把三枝明那夹的更紧而已。

“唔…好舒服…好舒服…”  
“明那，明…呃、不…呀…”

饱览各类小电影的男孩子哪个不喜欢这样在床上浓情蜜意时的拒绝呢。似乎明白了前辈的害羞，三枝明那抓住前辈的脚踝，让叶就这样保持着被插入的姿势翻了个身，抵着他的敏感点变成了后背位。前辈嘴里“嗯嗯呜呜”发出一些意味不明的声音，抖着腰瘫软下去，趴在地板上。  
三枝明那心领神会，摸上了前辈樱粉色的漂亮乳首揉捏起来，继续埋头苦干起来。

“不…明那…我，刚…呃啊啊…”  
“嗯，我知道…”  
叶趴在地板上被进入的更深了，身后的三枝明那似乎根本没明白到底发生了什么。刚刚被摩擦着敏感点，受人摆弄的叶被抱枕的方格呢绒布狠狠的磨蹭着下身，瘫软着手脚射了出来。后面的顶撞却不肯放他从高潮的感觉中离开，他的身体被进一步的挤压撑开，高潮的热度和绝顶感无法从他的身体内消散，三枝明那的手正掐在他的乳尖上揉搓，逼得他整个人都痉挛起来。这种感觉几乎要把他弄疯了，他不管不顾的哭喊要对方轻一点，饶过他，他要不行了，甚至用上了敬语。前列腺高潮好可怕，叶的脑海里只剩下这一条。他感觉这种酸麻不同于任何一次他自慰带来的快感，身后的三枝明那似乎更兴奋了，一边毫无章法的用力干他，一边舔着他的耳朵夸他好可爱。

臭童贞…！叶几乎要破口大骂，可是下一秒高潮持续期的快感终于突破了防线，忽然之间叶的脑子一片空白，他的额头抵着冰冷的地板，发出了可以称得上尖细的、娇媚的呻吟声，舒服的浑身发抖，弓起身子贴着三枝明那的身体求欢一般磨蹭。被鼓励到的三枝明那兴奋不已，对着前辈的后穴好一通顶撞折磨，舌头划过叶的耳廓。叶不知道自己这是怎么回事，这感觉似乎比高潮还要命。他闷哼着，随着顶撞挤压而摆动身体，看起来像是失禁了一样。性器跟着节奏一点一点射出透明液体，搞得下半身一塌糊涂，随着动作发出有节奏的水声。

“明那…不行了…坏了…”  
怎么回事，这个人一开始不是早泄吗。叶在心里怀疑起了三枝明那的演技。  
“这个是阴性高潮…我知道，叶，好可爱，好可爱…好可爱…叶叶阴性高潮了呢…像女孩子那样的，好可爱…”  
单人床夸张地嘎吱嘎吱发出脆响，三枝明那在他耳边碎碎念，一边加快了冲撞的速度。叶被撞的晃晃悠悠，感觉自己快要被他摁到床垫里面去了，性器摩擦着抱枕又疼又爽，水一股一股的淌。这是他第一次真心实意想在后辈好看的脸上打一拳头，可是现在连手也抬不起来。后面那根又硬又热的东西在他的身体里耀武扬威地搅弄着，让叶彻底失去了对自己身体的掌控权。

“叶…我爱你。”  
“呃啊…明、明那…嗯！”

三枝几乎是死死的压住了陷在阴性高潮中几乎要昏厥过去的叶，射在了他的身体里。微凉的液体打在叶的敏感点上，叶的腰一软，硬着的性器可怜巴巴吐出最后一点液体。他趴在床上大口呼吸，几乎有种失禁的错觉。随着身后动作停止才缓慢软下来的性器滑出一小股精液，他才真的松了一口气。

“叶？”  
叶费力地抬起头瞪了这个过于嚣张的后辈一眼，在被褥里挣扎了两下，直接埋着头昏睡过去。


End file.
